PJ Masks (Cartoon Continuity)
The PJ Masks are the primary trio of their own television series. They are the superheroes of the city, known for stopping villains during the night time, although on each mission, their personality issues usually get in the way. However, they quickly realize and learn from their behaviors to personally better themselves. These lessons serve to teach the viewers about the values of life. The PJ Masks consist of: *'Catboy' (Connor): A cat-like kid with super-speed and great hearing abilities. He is the leader of the trio and drives the Cat Car. His suit is blue in color and has ears and a tail. *'Owlette' (Amaya): An owl-like girl with flying abilities and a special ability to see things from far away using her owl eyes. She is the only female member of the group and flies the Owl-Glider. Her suit is red and has an owl mask with feathered wings on her back. *'Gekko' (Greg): A lizard-like boy with super-strength, the ability to climb walls and ceilings, and the ability to color-change and camouflage. He is the youngest of the trio and drives the Gekko-mobile. His suit is green in color and has reptilian features. Since the Season 2 episode "Wacky Floats" (though his official introduction was in "PJ Robot"), the team also includes: *'PJ Robot': A robot with the ability to hover above the ground. He maintains HQ, acts as mission control for the team, and occasionally accompanies the heroes on missions. Since the Season 2 episode "PJ Dylan", the team also includes: *'Armadylan' (Dylan): An armadillo-like boy also with super-strength, ability to create strong earthquakes. He can also dig underground and roll himself up into a ball. He is stronger than Gekko and wears armor in tan-and-brown color with a tail-cape. *Armadylan is the only member to wear helmet and armor, instead of jumpsuit and mask. *In "PJ Dylan", Armadylan becomes a new PJ Mask member. *It is unknown if the PJ Masks have had any members other than the current trio. *Their catchphrase, usually said by either Connor, Greg, or Amaya, is "PJ Masks, we're on our way. Into the night, to save the day!" *Romeo knows the PJ Masks' actual identities. *They have never worked during the daytime. *It is possible that when they switch at nighttime, they start thinking more like animals. They are able to trot on all four legs like an animal would, have catchphrases (and insults thrown at them) that relate to the animal they're based off of, and are able to get into poses that the animal they're based off of would be able to. *The only PJ Mask shown in the current trio that does not have a tail, is Owlette and this can be seen if one looks at her poses thoroughly. *According to a YouTube video from the official PJ Masks channel, the PJ Masks are all 6 years old (the description reads "Six year olds Connor, Amaya, and Greg", thus confirming the PJ Masks' age). The villains' ages are currently unknown, but they could be the same as well. *Whenever their powers are activated their suits will glow a lighter color of their signature colors. They also usually call out the names of their powers upon activating them, but not always. 51fe484e9333aa188ceea2f0_c4bf664c.jpeg|The PJ Masks as seen in the intro The PJ Masks.png Capture.png vlcsnap-00310.png Capture.jpg 51fe69aa3787ba6c8c3b7c14_1e823eeb.jpeg welcome.jpg|The PJ Masks saving the day Our ears hurt!.jpeg Pj masks.jpg Slowtalk.jpg Come on, guys! Wake up! It’s hero time!.jpeg|Owlette and Catboy sleeping while Gekko wakes them up Powerless PJ Masks.jpeg|The PJ Masks being powerless Cat Catboy watches Romeo leave.jpeg|Catboy as a cat PJ Robot weapons.png There’s always room for another good guy.jpeg Armadylan and Owlette handshake.jpeg Catboy, Owlette and Gekko falls on Armadylan.png Owlette comforts Armadylan.png Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:PJ Masks Members Category:Groups Category:Heroes